Ourtale
by Hilord17
Summary: [ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DEL EPÍLOGO PACIFISTA] El humano finalmente lo logró. Ha obtenido su final feliz...o eso pensaba, hasta que descubrió algo que durante las celebraciones de los monstruos, estaba oculto y sin que nadie lo notara...en el mismo lugar en donde comenzó su historia.
**[Este One-Shot está inspirado claramente en el maravilloso juego Undertale, creado por Toby Fox. No diré que si aún no lo han jugado lo vayan a jugar, ya que si están aquí, ya deberían haber pasado el juego de la manera correcta.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, ya que era algo que yo quería que ocurriera en el juego, pero dudo que Toby Fox saque una actualización que permita esto.]**

 **Ourtale: Mi final Feliz.**

BGM: watch?v=KTS8qokHCeY (Undertale OST - Reunited (In Game) Extended)

"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será el mundo de ahora en adelante?"

Por fin.

El sufrimiento que por tanto tiempo los monstruos habían tenido…acabó.

Cuando el Rey Asgore había anunciado la noticia, todos los habitantes de 'Nuevo Hogar' gritaron de alegría y felicidad. Celebraciones múltiples comenzaron a verse en el Palacio, en las instalaciones de 'CORE', en Hotland y en Snowdin. La razón fue una muy simple:

La barrera había sido destruida.

"Solo espero que sea uno mejor que el que yo he tenido que vivir."

Asriel, hijo del Rey Asgore y la Reina Toriel, y por ende Príncipe de 'Nuevo Hogar', ha pasado por mucho.

Conoció la amistad con un niño humano que cayó por azar o destino al Monte Ebott, al punto de considerarlo un hermano. Lentamente el humano fue convenciendo a la pequeña cabra de llevar a cabo un plan para 'liberar a todos' en el reino de los monstruos. Un plan que involucraba fusionar sus almas para convertirse en uno de los seres más poderosos que haya pisado la tierra.

La bondad de Asriel dominó al final, y el plan fracasó, terminando con el Príncipe y su hermano muertos.

Luego vino su episodio más oscuro y su mayor temor y pesadilla: Flowey.

Al no tener un alma, Flowey solo encontró placer en hacer sufrir a los demás, aunque no siempre fue así. Mucho tiempo estuvo confundido con su nueva forma, pero siendo incapaz de sentir, poco a poco perdía la esperanza. Fue entonces cuando en su peor momento encontró algo que no pensaba encontrar.

DETERMINACIÓN.

Y con ello, la habilidad de REINICIAR.

Flowey literalmente hizo de todo. Conoció a todos, y se olvidó de todos, leyó todos los libros, y quemo todos los libros…se hizo amigo de todos, y los mató a todos.

Con el tiempo, cayó víctima de lo que muchas personas caen cada día: Aburrimiento.

Ya sabía la respuesta de todo lo que diría cualquier persona. Ya sabía todo. Una vez que lo sabes, ya está. No hay nada más.

Hasta que ese fatídico día llegó.

El día en el que cierto humano cayó al mundo de los monstruos.

El día en que conoció a Frisk.

Este humano hizo que su vida y planes tuvieran un giro en 360 grados.

Flowey se interesó mucho en este humano en particular por dos razones. La primera era porque la DETERMINACIÓN de este era mayor a la de él, por ende ya no podía REINICIAR, pero el humano sí.

La segunda razón es porque Frisk tenía un increíble parecido con su hermano…Chara. El parecido era tanto que hasta tenían prendas casi idénticas.

Flowey pudo destruir el mundo, pero no pudo destruir a Frisk.

Flowey pudo manipular el tiempo, recuerdos y la vida a su antojo, pero no pudo derrotar a Frisk.

Con este último intento fallido, Asriel recobró temporalmente su capacidad para sentir la bondad, y al poder sentir lo que los monstruos pensaban de Frisk…ya no pudo más.

Siempre confió en su hermano.

Siempre creyó en él.

Aún en parte sabiendo sus verdaderas intenciones…lo apoyó hasta el final, al punto de confundir a Frisk con Chara hasta el final.

Ahora, habiendo roto la barrera y habiendo devuelto todo a la normalidad. Asriel espera tranquilamente su destino, ya que al no tener las almas de los monstruos y las de los 6 humanos dentro de él, muy pronto perderá su forma original y volverá a ser una flor sin alma.

Asriel se quedó observando las flores doradas. El símbolo que le hace recordar todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

"Supongo que merezco terminar así…siempre fui un llorón, y siempre lo-"

Un sonido interrumpió al Principe Dreemurr.

BGM –OFF-

No se dio la vuelta para ver. Sabía perfectamente que solamente una persona volvería desde el palacio, pasando por todo el territorio de 'Nuevo Hogar', y pasando las ruinas de 'Hogar'.

Los pasos se acercaban, y Asriel se levantó.

Tenía que decirle la realidad.

Tenía que decirle que no se puede.

…Tenía que decirle que para él no hay salvación.

Asriel se dio la vuelta para ver a su más reciente amigo.

Frisk.

BGM: watch?v=We7whQievrQ (Undertale OST - An Ending Extended)

Asriel le sonrió a Frisk por unos segundos, antes de volver a darse vuelta y agacharse para seguir observando las flores.

"No te preocupes por mí. Alguien tiene que cuidar estas flores."

 _* Frisk le pidió a Asriel que venga con él._

Asriel se levantó y volvió a mirar a Frisk.

"No puedo volver. Simplemente no puedo." dijo él mientras su expresión demostraba tristeza.

 _* Frisk le preguntó por qué no puede venir con él…por qué no puede volver con todos._

"No quiero volver a romper sus corazones…no otra vez." respondió Asriel. "Es mejor si nunca me ven."

 _* Frisk se acercó más a las flores doradas y se sentó al lado de Asriel._

Asriel miró a Frisk por varios segundos antes de hablar.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" preguntó con tristeza. "¿Acaso intentas hacerme compañía?"

Luego Asriel miró con ojos más determinados a su amigo.

"Frisk…" al parecer Asriel dudo por un segundo, pero luego volvió a hablar. "Déjame hacerte una pregunta… ¿Por qué viniste aquí?"

Asriel miró hacia arriba, donde está el punto en donde Frisk y los otros siete humanos habían caído antes, incluyendo a su hermano.

"Todos conocen la leyenda. ¿Verdad? 'Los viajeros que escalan el Monte Ebott tienden a desaparecer'."

Asriel volvió a ponerse triste.

"Frisk… ¿Por qué escalarías una montaña como esta? ¿Fue por alguna tontería? ¿Acaso fue algo del destino?"

Asriel miró otra vez a Frisk con duda.

"¿O acaso fue…porqué tú…?"

Asriel comenzó a mirar las flores otra vez.

"Bueno…solamente tú conoces la respuesta ¿No es verdad?"

 _* Frisk le pregunta por qué quería saber eso._

"Conozco la razón por la que Chara escaló la montaña." Asriel bajó la mirada. "No era por un buen motivo." luego miró a Frisk. "Frisk. Seré sincero contigo…Chara odiaba a la humanidad." Asriel miró hacia otra dirección. "El por qué, nunca me lo dijo…pero era algo que realmente sentía con fuerza."

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Asriel sobre Chara._

"Frisk…realmente eres diferente a Chara." fue la respuesta de Asriel. "De hecho, aunque tengan…bueno…gustos similares en cuanto a las prendas…no sé por qué actué como si tu fueras la misma persona." Asriel desvió la mirada. "Tal vez…en realidad…Chara no era la mejor persona." luego miró a Frisk. "Mientras que tú Frisk…tú eres el amigo que siempre quise tener. Tal vez me esperancé demasiado."

Luego Asriel puso su mano izquierda sobre la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Seamos honestos, hice cosas MUY raras cuando era una flor."

 _* Frisk le pregunta sobre el relato que escuchó de los monstruos en 'Nuevo Hogar'._

"Hay una última cosa que siento que debo decirte. Tiene que ver con ese relato." dijo Asriel. "Frisk. Cuando Chara y yo combinamos nuestras almas…el control de nuestro cuerpo fue partido en dos. Él fue el que tomó su propio cuerpo vacío y sin alma, y luego, cuando llegamos a la villa…él fue el que quiso…"

Asriel no pudo terminar la frase y miró para otro lado, pero segundos después volvió a mirar a Frisk. "…quiso usar todo nuestro poder. Yo fui el que se resistió de tal acción, y luego…a causa de eso…"

Asriel bajó su mirada nuevamente.

"Bueno…ese es el por qué terminé siendo una flor. Frisk…todo este tiempo me he culpado a mí mismo por tomar esa decisión…es por eso que tomé esa horrible perspectiva del mundo."

Asriel bajó aún más su mirada.

"Matar o morir."

Asriel miró a su amigo.

"Pero ahora…después de conocerte…Frisk, ya no me arrepiento más de haber tomado esa decisión."

Asriel miró las flores.

"Hice lo correcto. Si mataba a esos humanos…le habríamos declarado la guerra a toda la humanidad." Asriel volvió a mirar a Frisk. "Y al final… Todos son libres. ¿Verdad? Aún me siento triste por saber lo mucho que tardó, así que tal vez no fue LA mejor decisión." Asriel se levantó. "Pero uno no puede estar arrepintiéndose de las decisiones difíciles toda su vida. ¿Cierto?"

Asriel volvió a ponerse triste.

"Bueno…no es que tenga mucho tiempo de vida en estos momentos…pero eso no viene al punto."

BGM –OFF-

Asriel comenzó a sonreír.

"Frisk. Gracias por escucharme. Realmente deberías ir con tus amigos ahora. ¿Ok? Oh, y por favor…en el futuro si me llegas a v-"

 _* Frisk le puso su mano izquierda en la boca._

"(¿F-Frisk?)" pensó Asriel.

 _* Frisk sacó su mano de la boca de Asriel, y luego sacó desde sus cosas un par de platos, dos tenedores y un cuchillo._

"¿Frisk? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Asriel que estaba confundido.

 _* Frisk tomó uno de sus objetos y se lo mostró a Asriel._

La expresión del príncipe cambió por completo.

"Eso…eso es…" dijo Asriel acercando su mano hacia el objeto.

 _* Frisk comenzó a sonreír._

"Tarta de caramelo…" dijo con una sonrisa Asriel.

BGM: watch?v=Sab3Mi62HHE (Undertale OST - Memory Extended)

 _* Frisk cortó dos pedazos de la tarta hecha por Toriel, y le dio una a Asriel, junto con un tenedor para que pudiera comer._

"Yo…" Asriel estaba por llorar. "¿Lo guardaste durante todo este tiempo?"

 _* Frisk le dice que quería comerlo junto con él._

Asriel comenzó a llorar levemente.

"Frisk…no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí…muchas gracias." dijo Asriel.

Volvieron a estar ambos sentados uno al lado del otro mientras veían las flores.

"Es extraño. ¿No lo crees?" preguntó Asriel. "Estas flores, marcaron el inicio y el final de tu viaje."

 _* Frisk le dice a Asriel que no debe ser tan duro consigo mismo._

"Gracias por tratar de animarme Frisk, pero ya tomé mi decisión."

 _* Frisk le dice a Asriel que él también tomó la suya._

Frisk comió rápidamente su parte de la tarta, agradeciendo nuevamente a Toriel por haberla hecho con su magia de fuego, y se levantó, mirando a Asriel un tanto serio.

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Asriel si es consciente de las veces que él (Frisk) uso su determinación._

"Por supuesto que sí Frisk." le dijo Asriel con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo olvidar todas esas veces que intenté matarte siendo una flor?" luego pareció deprimirse. "De verdad lo siento…"

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Asriel si recuerda las veces que él (Frisk) REINICIÓ._

"Así es Frisk. Recuerdo todas esas veces que-"

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Asriel si recuerda las veces que él (Frisk) hizo un REINICIO TOTAL._

"…" Asriel quedó en silencio, y luego miró a su amigo.

"¿Frisk?"

 _* Frisk le cuenta a Asriel que no es la primera vez que tienen toda esta conversación._

"Entonces..." dijo Asriel mirando su tarta.

 _* Frisk le dice que no se preocupe, que esta es la única ocasión en la que han comido la tarta juntos._

"¿Por qué ahora?" preguntó Asriel.

 _* Frisk le responde que es porque esta vez es la que cuenta._

"Ahora entiendo." dijo Asriel. "Parece que estas determinado en tu objetivo."

 _* Frisk le dice que si recuerda que siendo Flowey, le dijo que tendría su final feliz si ganaba._

"…Sí. Lo recuerdo." respondió Asriel sin ánimos.

 _* Frisk le dijo a Asriel que no está cumpliendo con lo que prometió._

"¡Pero la barrera está abierta! ¡Todos son libres! ¡Todos son felices!"

 _* Frisk le dice que eso no es cierto._

"¿Cómo que no es cierto?"

 _* Frisk le dice que no todos los monstruos son felices._

BGM –OFF-

"Frisk…" Asriel volvió a comenzar a llorar.

BGM: watch?v=EBhFHJMVfiI (Undertale OST - Undertale Extended)

 _* Frisk le dice a Asriel que no se irá hasta que tenga su final feliz._

"Frisk." Asriel llegó inmediatamente hasta Frisk, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo y lo miró con seriedad.

"Incluso si pudiera ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para desearlo…aun cuando no lo merezco…"

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Asriel porqué cree que sería egoísta el desearlo._

"¡Porque simplemente no puedo!" exclamó Asriel. "Después de todo lo que hice, después de dañar a todos de la peor forma, simplemente no puedo."

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Asriel como es que está tan seguro de que eso es lo que piensan._

"Lo harán." dijo Asriel. "Si supieran lo que fui y lo que hice todo este tiempo…me odiarían."

 _* Frisk le dice que no es cierto._

"¡Si lo harán Frisk!" Asriel mostró toda su pena y enojo en su rostro cuando dijo eso.

 _* Frisk le dice que no es cierto, porque ya les preguntó._

"…" Asriel quedó mudo y con la mirada baja. Por varios segundos no se movió. Finalmente reaccionó y lentamente miró a Frisk.

"Les… ¿Les contaste?"

 _* Frisk le dice que sí, pero no en esta línea temporal._

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Asriel.

 _* Frisk le dice que ha visto este mundo incontables veces. Ha visto muchos de los sucesos que ocurren, que ya ocurrieron y que van a ocurrir._

"Pero…"

 _* Frisk le dice que se dedicó mucho tiempo y estuvo en varias líneas temporales solo para saber qué es lo que pensaba cada uno sobre la situación._

Frisk miró a Asriel con determinación.

 _* Frisk le cuenta lo que escuchó de todos…_

 _De Toriel…_

…

…

"Mi hijo… ¿Podría volver…con nosotros?"

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Toriel si estaría dispuesta a perdonar a su hijo por todo lo que hizo._

Toriel comenzó a llorar.

"Mi ángel tuvo que pasar por semejantes experiencias…por supuesto que lo perdonaría."

 _De Sans…_

…

…

"Así que el príncipe tuvo que pasar por todo eso. ¿Eh?" pensó Sans. "Y tú…te vez realmente determinado en salvarlo."

 _* Frisk le dice que no podría estar más correcto en lo que acaba de decir._

"Pues hazlo, después de todo…" Sans le hizo un guiño a Frisk. "Sabes que desde el principio te he apoyado…Frisk."

 _De Papyrus…_

…

…

"¡WOWIE! ¿El hijo del Rey Asgore y la Reina?"

 _* Frisk le dice a Papyrus que realmente necesita de un amigo en estos momentos._

"¡No temas, humano! ¡Me aseguraré de brindarle la mejor de las amistades y el más delicioso espagueti que probará en su vida!"

 _De Undyne…_

…

…

"Así que el pequeño príncipe ha visto el lado duro de la vida…Wow."

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Undyne si Asriel tiene derecho a volver con todos._

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo ella mientras adoptaba una pose. "¡Semejante experiencia y vivir para contarlo es inspirador! ¡NGAHHH!"

 _De Alphys…_

…

…

"Asriel… ¿Era la Flor? Y… ¿Pasó por todo eso?"

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Alphys si la próxima vez que le hable de esto le puede pedir ayuda._

"¡P-por supuesto!" dijo ella ajustándose los lentes. "Si me avisas a tiempo, puedo hacer algo respecto a su problema."

 _De Mettaton…_

…

…

"Ooooh vaya. Tal estrella de drama merece el mejor de los reconocimientos."

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Mettaton si ayudaría al hijo del Rey._

"¡Por supuesto querido! Una estrella como él, al igual que yo merece brillar."

 _De Asgore…_

…

…

"Humano…me estás diciendo… ¿Qué existe la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a mi hijo?"

 _* Frisk le pregunta a Asgore si estaría dispuesto a perdonarlo por lo que hizo._

"Mi hijo…mi hijo murió aquel fatídico día. Perdí a dos hijos…mi mundo estaba derrumbado. Haría lo que sea por verlo de nuevo, para decirle cuanto lo siento…incluso perdonarlo por todas esas cosas que hizo a causa de no tener un alma."

"…" Asriel estaba sin palabras.

 _* Frisk seguía contándole de cómo todos y cada uno entendieron por lo que tuvo que pasar Asriel, y que estaban dispuestos a perdonarlo y a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos._

"Frisk…" Asriel se arrodilló, llorando. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso realmente…soy digno de ser salvado? ¿Acaso me puedo dar el lujo…de realmente pensar en la posibilidad de ser feliz?"

 _* Frisk le dice que Asriel ya hizo feliz a todos, pero que debería buscar SU final feliz._

"Pero…"

 _* Frisk le dice que hay alguien más con el que habló._

"Pero… ¿Quién?"

 _* Frisk le dice que después de tantas veces de haber REINICIADO, alguien comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué quería salvar a Asriel._

"¿Alguien….?" Asriel estaba confundido. "Pero… ¿Quién?"

 _* Frisk le dice que es alguien que muy en el fondo quiere disculparse con él, por haberlo involucrado en sus propios problemas._

Los ojos de Asriel se abrieron como nunca.

"No…" dijo él comenzando a temblar. "No creo que…no es posible…"

Asriel pensó en una sola posibilidad por lo que le dijo Frisk, pero no era posible…el ya no estaba aquí…se había ido hace mucho tiempo… ¿Verdad?

…

…

(Tú…Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que has REINICIADO por el mismo motivo. Es tan alarmante esta situación, que he tenido que intervenir en este momento, solo para poder saber el porqué.)

 _* Frisk le dice que si está sorprendido con las veces que ha REINICIADO, que mejor no intente saber de las veces que ha hecho un REINICIO TOTAL._

(…Ya veo. Así que quieres llegar a él…ya te habrás dado cuenta a estas alturas que no lo convencerás…no tan fácilmente)

 _* Frisk le dice que lo intentará las veces que sea necesario._

(…Entiendo. Tu DETERMINACIÓN es mucho más poderosa de lo que me imagine…si estás decidido a salvarlo…quiero pedirte un favor.)

 _* Frisk le pregunta cuál favor._

(Cuando lo veas…y logres convencerlo, solo cuando lo logres…quiero que le digas algo de mi parte.)

…

…

Asriel comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó de Frisk las palabras exactas.

…

…

(Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por lo que hice…adiós hermano, y sé feliz.)

Asriel siguió llorando por varios minutos. Frisk se quedó allí, esperando con paciencia a su amigo.

 _* Frisk le dice a Asriel que todos están de acuerdo. Que el único que le está impidiendo avanzar en este momento…es él mismo._

"Frisk…" Asriel en el fondo lo quería. Ahora que escuchó todo…realmente quería hacer algo en este momento…

Quería ver a sus amigos otra vez.

Quería ver a su Familia de nuevo.

…

Quería ser feliz.

Asriel se levantó y volvió a mirar a Frisk.

"¿Cuántas veces…?" Asriel se acercó más a Frisk, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Cuántas veces has tratado de hacerme salir de aquí?"

 _* Frisk le dice que honestamente ya perdió la cuenta._

Asriel lentamente comenzó a reír, y siguió riendo por casi un minuto completo.

"Dios…REALMENTE eres especial, Frisk."

Asriel le extendió el brazo a Frisk, como si esperara que él tomara su mano.

"Frisk…si crees…si crees que tengo…alguna oportunidad…aunque sea la más mínima…creo..."

 _* Frisk tomó la mano de Asriel con la suya, y comenzó a sonreírle._

"Frisk... tu determinación te trajo incontables veces hasta aquí. Una y otra y otra vez."

 _* Frisk hizo una expresión en su rostro indicando que era cierto._

"Intentemos ver si esta vez." Asriel levantó la mano junto con la de Frisk, que la había tomado. "Podemos llegar a algo nuevo."

 _* Frisk comenzó a caminar lentamente junto con su amigo, diciéndole que Alphys estaba esperándolos._

"Frisk..." dijo Asriel en voz baja. "...Gracias."

 _* …_

 ** _(* Comenzar a forjar el largo camino hacia la superficie con la persona que más requería salvación…te llena de DETERMINACIÓN.)_**

 _[NDA: Si llegan a notarse errores de ortografía, cuando tenga tiempo me dedicaré a corregirlos.]_


End file.
